


Heat Separation

by gxubicle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Writing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gems In Heat, Lesbian Sex, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Random & Short, Scissoring, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxubicle/pseuds/gxubicle
Summary: Garnet, the leader and the most serious of all, gets broken up when Sapphire goes into heat and the pair ends up separating along with the rest of the Crystal Gems standing aside worrying about them. The couple fortunately take this thousand year routine as an advantage and get the opportunity to have their time to spare in luxurious sensation of pleasure.





	Heat Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is one of my favorite, short one-shot so far. Yeah, it's my second one published but I've been practicing, which is my way of trying to improve! My writing is trash and terrible, so I apologize for that and the very short paragraphs. Soon I wish to write good fanfiction! :3 
> 
> This is super sexual, and I hope you've read the tags before stumbling into here! Thanks tho! It's gladly appreciated, it even makes me give up my time to write more, since I'm fairly young and wanting to experience more in writing. Sorry for this long intro, and let's get into the real deal! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Roles:  
> Alpha!Ruby  
> Omega!Sapphire  
> Omega!Pearl  
> Beta!Amethyst  
> Omega!Steven
> 
> (Oh and the part with Steven and Pearl was just a little thing I wrote and just put it in the full thing, heh. ^^)

Garnet stuttered, something she never would do. Her legs trembled beneath her, sticking tight together as her friends stood along side her, their faces filled with concern and uneasiness and questions roaming their minds.

Pearls hands rested on her shoulder, attempting in calming Garnet down for whatever reason she was so bothered in this particular state. Amethyst stood before Garnet, a finger under her chin as she carried the same expression. Steven, the most troubled of all, stood beside Pearl, a palm covering his mouth as tears formed in his dry eyes. He looked so pitiful as he thought about his hurting caretaker.

Garnet flinched when anyone else other than Pearl tried to make contact, a growl then a weep coming out of her mouth. They were so confused and hesitant in doing anything, trying to talk to her in hopes of comfort.

They didn't know what to do.

Garnet was fine in the first place, then at one point she was on her hands and knees, a faint snarl coming out then a cry of pain. She backed up to the wall when Steven assisted a hand, snatching it away when Garnet smacked it reluctantly and continuing the wails in deep pain.

The sounds indicated she was in discomfort, a draw of her hand and she pressed it against her stomach, soft mummers pushing their way through her lips, saying: "Keep it together." and "W-What's happening?"

Her visor slipped off every now in then, sweat beads rolling down her forehead making it wet and sticky. It looked unusual, especially for Garnet, whom is always in character.

Steven wiped a tear from his cheek.

"P-Pearl? Is everything okay? Is she gonna be okay?" He asked through trembling lips. He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep his cool.

This never happened nor anyone intentioned this specific scenario to come in mind, so this was new. For at least some of them.

Pearl narrowed her eyes. "I think so..."

"What's happening with her?" Amethyst asked next, her finger now gone from her chin. She scratched her elbow lazily.

Pearl started to feel the texture Garnets soft cheek, her scent growing small with care and comfort. Her omega protecting senses started to kick in, wanting to hug Garnet and cheer her up with whatever she was on about.

Steven felt the same way, his scent overpowering the whole room, as he teared up and sobbed for Garnet.

Amethyst, as being a beta, just stood there without any scent, still plastered with the same feelings as the rest of the gang.

They all weren't sure what to do at this point but to wait until Garnet could speak to them, to explain what's bothering her, and if that had to take up the whole day than so be it.

"Sapphire..." She whispered, making the rest perk up by the gems name.

"Ruby!" She whispered-shouted next, clenching the couches cushion that lay behind her harshly, her gem resting on top of the cloth. Sapphires gem.

Suddenly, the whole house filled up with a sort of scent. A sweet scent, the smell of all omega. It was too strong, and the gang wrinkled up their noses. It had the stench of flowers and pinecone, and it was entirely new.

Pearl gasped, realization coming to her senses.

"Garnet?!" Pearl yelped.

Garnet stood on her legs, reaching to caress her head. Steven covered his nose.

"Is..is she in..heat..?" Amethyst asked.

Garnet rolled forward, grabbing her stomach in pain. Her visor slipped off all the way this time, falling to the floor. Her eyes were wide, the iris dilating with every second to pass.

"S-Sapphire!" She yelled out, growling slightly. It seemed like the pair was speaking to each other.

"I-I can't hold it in any longer! Ruby!"

Then, with a flick of a glow, the two separated and Ruby and Sapphire fell to the floor roughly with a poof. Ruby grasped her head, shaking it deliberately. Sapphire clenched her chest, her dress wrapping her entire legs and she looked like a flower sitting on the floor.

The gang gasped, now filled with shock.

"Ruby! Sapphire!" Steven said, coming forward to help Ruby up, a hand to accompany. Amethyst did the same with Sapphire.

Sapphire gasped in pain when she stood, gripping her clothing.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked, hesitantly reaching for Sapphire. She backed away at the gesture.

"She's in heat!" Ruby said, drawing forward to embrace Sapphire in a loving hug at instinct. She patted her head gently, Sapphires bright blue hair enveloping Ruby's fingers.

Sapphire leaned into the touch, resting her chin on Ruby's chest.

Sapphires smell was heavily strong, making Ruby scrunch up her nose and ignoring the faint feeling of the arousal that bubbled through her spine and hitting her right at her lower genitals. Sapphires hormones grew even more when Ruby touched her. Her legs weakened, but she held back for the sake of her partner. She really needed to get her to safety.

"Sapphire, did you forget to take your pills?" Ruby asked with a low tone.

Sapphire simply nodded. "I-I ran out..."

Ruby's palms turned into fists, holding in her anger. "But you have future vision! Why didn't you see this coming?"

Her touch went rougher, awaiting the Omega to answer.

But she didn't speak. Only trembled and leaned more into Ruby's torso. Ruby held in her argument comments and stood up, leaving Sapphire on the ground making her whine.

"We don't have time for this! Come on, Sapphire. Let's go to your nest." She stated, reaching for Sapphires to take her hand and follow her. She lead them to the temple, instead of going to Garnets going into Ruby's.

"Wait!" Pearl said, making Ruby wait. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes. In a few hours bring us some water and blankets, please." Ruby simply said. The gang already knew what was going to happen in the couples room, and they knew better to not disturb them for awhile.

* * *

"It hurts!" Sapphire claimed when they were alone in the temple. Her exclaim was probably heard by everyone in the household. Ruby was seated beside her, assembling useful utilities for preparation for a nest. She wanted to allow her Omega to feel safe and secure during one of her new heats. Afterall, they were gonna be quite busy during the few hours.

"Is you didn't wait until the last minute for your pills, this wouldn't have happened to you in the first place." She exclaimed, drawing a swift finger to stand out, in attempt of proving her point.

Sapphire moaned, her lips quivering at the continuous sensation of the wet patch underneath her designed garments. It felt seemingly uncomfortable. "Stop it, Ruby. I may have future vision but I was too careless to do something a-about it."

Ruby huffed. "Still! We're in the same fusion, why didn't I see this path?"

"I-" She stuttered, placing her hands on her lap and shaking repeatedly. "I don't know."

Ruby grew impatient. "Well, I'll help you with this. Just," she stopped, pushing at Sapphires shoulders gently for her to lay back. "Wait for me. I'll be back."

And with that, she stood, walking towards the door and leaving her mate to toss and turn on their nest. She was in pain and she wouldn't hesitate to give her her resources. This only occurred twice this time, but never a bond. Maybe next time.

Before she could leave, a hand grabbed at her wrist.

"Wait! Are you coming back?" Sapphire asked, a look of sadness overwhelming her.

Ruby held in her guilty expression and nodded somlenly. "I'll be back. I promise. I just need to fetch some things."

She grabbed at Sapphires fingers, untangling them and walking away before she could be handled again.

"Just, wait for me." She said when she opened the door and looked back one last time.

* * *

"Pearl?" Steven wondered around, searching for the structured gem. He was inside the temple, sneakily, and still held many questions. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in there, but he couldn't help his slight curiosity. He felt strange after the incident with Ruby and Sapphire, over an hour since the pair disappeared. He was getting bored, including.

The flashlight he brought for safekeeping was near his chest, his feet shuffling underneath his as he walked through the gem base.

"Pearl?" He called again, swallowing deep when he heard a strange noise coming from the dark passageway. The inside of his mouth grew saturated with the tacky saliva building up.

He grew nervous. He really wanted company for the sack of his intolerant skittish self.

Following Amethyst room, he heard the familiar splashing of the fountains of water built up in Pearls room. He perked up, walking faster to get there faster.

"Steven?" A voice suddenly spoke behind his ears.

He turned, fast, swinging his flashlight as a weapon in defense in hitting his enemy who scared him harshly. He did, but it wasn't whom he expected.

He hit Pearl, who winced and glared at him as she snatched it out of his hands directly and tossed it in an unknown location. He looked down, upset that he wouldn't be able to see clearly know that his source of light was gone and vanished out of palm.

She shook a finger back and forth, probably preparing to teach him another life lesson that doesn't necessarily help but says it anyway. "Steven, that's no way to hit your force of nemesis. You have to swing it back, then aim forward to damage their costal cartilage as a professional enrollment-"

"Pearl, can we talk?" Steven asked, interrupting her almost instantly.

"Yes, Steven. What for?" She said, walking forward and allowing Steven to follow close behind.

"I just been thinking. You know, about earlier."

Pearl continued further, entering her own area and the huge abundance of water in the air. Steven gawked at the sight.

"About Garnet?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, she'll be fine and back less than a week." She exclaimed, raising her hand to her gem, the mineral flashing lights as a sword Steven has never seen before came out and she dropped it in the water.

"But I'm worried. She-I mean, they looked pretty horrified. Is this normal?"

"Oh, Steven." Pearl said, dropping to one knee to stare Steven eye level.

"This is completely normal for Garnet, especially since Sapphire is a omega. They will be fine, just don't bother to greet them anytime soon. It's better to leave them be." She explained.

Steven wiped his brow, the nervousness heaving away in the relaxation he felt from her comforting words of knowing right. Of course Garnet would be great, wasn't she ever?

"Pearl?"

"Yes, Steven?"

"Who was your mate?" He asked reluctantly.

Pearl snapped, looking back slowly. Barely noticeable, but her face seemed flustered, the embodiment of her cheeks shining with sky blue. "Why'd you ask?"

"I..was just wondering, if you don't mind." He said, trying to ignore her embarrassment. He felt bad now for asking. He knew this was a remorseful idea.

"Well," she started, wiping her left cheek. "Your mother was my lover once. Well, only for one night, but that shouldn't cross your mind, okay?"

Steven gawked, stood still. "What! Wow, mom was going around!"

Pearl blushed furiously. "Steven that's not appropriate!"

* * *

Ruby held herself together, using her strategies of breathing techniques as she pawed her groin in pure bliss and she stood in the back of their house afriad of losing her sanity in walking in the temple and smelling Sapphires sweet smell of seduction filling the entire temple, which isn't that pleasant. She rubbed her vulva, preparing her retractable, twitching penis that begin to form.

It's been long since this kind of event occurred, and yes, it's that nice for it to be called an event.

It's quite rare for Sapphire to skip her suppressants, sometimes on purpose or a slight mistake of 'acccidently' not remembering to take them. Although, everyone should know that due to her excellent use of future presumptions, she would be confidently aware of the aftermath of not taking the prescribed medicine. But, alternately, Ruby secretly loved the abundance of affection.

Sapphire was desirable, captivating, and then intriguing Ruby into a positive trance and a hedonistic feeling revolving in none other than Sapphire and Sapphire herself.

The way Ruby's Omega is engulfed in voluptuous lace blankets and wetness that trails down her thighs sexily and leisurely, her blue skin glazing underneath the bright light in the temple was too good to be true.

Ruby moaned softly, her palm with her gem plastered on the front shifting through her red clothing and giving a satisfying sensation through her spine and into her groin.

She whined when she felt close to release, but pulled back and reminded herself the specific reason as to why she's out here in the first place. She wanted to get Sapphire comfortable, having the ability to have time and space for the time being until Ruby can receive some delights, like blankets and tissues and pillows for Sapphires liking. It was enough for a nest for the both of them. It was the help of Amethyst to retrieve them, in a significant kind of way.

She pulled her hand away, rubbing it softly and inhaled in, her chest puffing out with the sync of her breathing. She had a difficult time, but overall she was trying to calm the crumbling anxiety building up in her stomach. She popped her fingers quickly and walked a little forward, a bit wobbly from the experience of the soft touching.

She held onto the railing, her fingers grazing over the crusty metal. Her arousal started to kick in, and the beginning of a rut forming in her body. It felt terrible and she knew she had to get to Sapphire before she begins to lose it, or maybe worse, her entire sanity. Sapphy was probably most likely waiting for her arrival, making the bargaining nest for her heat.

Ruby build up the courage to stand straight and head in without any hesitancy, for it would be the best decision for their sake.

* * *

Once she reached into the safety of her room, the smell of sweet flowers hit her, hard, and she flinched and tensed as she took a step back with her eyes widening, she glanced at the egde where there, Sapphire lay, nude, with her legs spread and blankets covering her back. It looked comfortable, honestly, with pillows collapse underneath her armpits and waist.

Ruby swallowed roughly, walking forward and grinning stupidly at Sapphire.

"S-So you're getting ready for me, I see?" Ruby exclaimed, falling to her knees and giving Sapphire a light poke.

The blue gem nodded obediently, her pale cheeks dripping with sweat and she widened her legs a bit, revealing the sweet V of her clitoris wide open and revealing.

Ruby smiled, her hand tracing up her thighs and actually perceiving the situation, appraising how lovely Sapphire looks and feels.

This was patiently waited for many years to pass before they could do this again. Ruby really thought about taking her time in giving the equal amounts of pleasure for the both of them.

So, with some sharpened dignity, Ruby ripped off her clothes in a matter of seconds and gripped Sapphires hips, drawing her forward to collapsing them both on the ground without any pillows to soften their fall. Ruby smirked devilishly, rubbing Sapphires waist up and down then stopped adrubtly at her breasts.

Ruby flicked Sapphires nipples, earning a soft gasp and Sapphire to arch her back in hopes of more. She smiled.

"I haven't even started, and now you're rushing? Sapphy, Sapphy..." Ruby said, pinching her nipple this time with force. Sapphire cried out, putting her elbows to the ground to help her stand.

In conclusion, as Ruby observed, Sapphires are indeed too sensitive around the breast area. And for their own good.

"Ruby! Stooop!" Sapphire ordered, bringing her hand up to grip Ruby's wrist making her freeze. "That's cruel!"

"Well, maybe relax! I was just teasing-" Ruby said before she was smacked lightly on her cheek by a withering Sapphire underneath her arms.

"Hey!" Ruby gasped, dramatically lifting her palm to cover her mouth and widening her eyes. "That's cruelty right there."

"Oh, you were the one who was teasing." Sapphire claimed.

"You probably already saw that through future vision." Ruby said smiling.

Sapphire giggled, nodding. To be exact, she saw everything that they're doing right now, just silently, and it made Ruby mad.

Ruby smirked, grabbing a hold of Sapphires whole breast and rubbing it with delicate care. "Sapphy..."

Sapphire moaned, leaning forward for more contact. Her hair covered her face, her mouth opening and closing in pure bliss. "Ruby...please.."

Ruby pushed upward, their genitalias shifting against eachother and they both moaned. It felt seemingly delicious and Ruby couldn't help but drag her hand to keep Sapphire from moving. It only started, but they both were already shaking at the mouthwatering action and exploit. Ruby streghten to do more luxurious operation on Sapphire once again.

* * *

Sapphire moaned when Ruby shoved down again, only harder and faster as they continued their repeatedly scissoring position with Ruby in between Sapphires thighs and her back facing the ground reluctantly. They both screamed this time, their body fluids sulky and slimey. Ruby didn't ceased to stop, lifting her body up and down, up and down making them both slide against the floor naked.

It felt spectacular, them waiting for this time, not aware the other purposely supporting this to occur. Which was Sapphire of course.

Ruby planned to punish her later, maybe while she's still in heat. Cruel but hot.

Sapphires cried out, sticking close to an orgasm, Ruby with the similar tingling feeling increasing in her body. She shook, violently, then without any warnings she released, her fluids flowing into Sapphy then falling out onto the ground.

Sapphire had the same problem, her genital squirting out and onto her stomach. She screamed, holding onto Ruby's shoulder and a tear shedding down her cheek. "Oh, Ruby!"

Ruby scooted away, admiring her Omegas shivering and glimmering body, curved at the right angle and the outline of her beautiful arse shaking with chills.

Ruby smirked once more, grabbing onto Sapphires cheek and wiping the tear that threatened to fall. "Oh, Sapphire. That was amazing."

"It was..." Sapphy replied, moving her hair away to make eye contact.

"Are you tired?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, but not THAT tired.." she said, smiling in hopes of Ruby getting a hint.

She did, then she grinned. "That's my Sapphy."

And she pulled their bodies against eachother again and kissed her harshly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was swell! I got so lazy to read other everything and it escalates way too fast! Sorry! :(
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Feedback always makes me squeal and if you chose to, thank you so, so much! Everything's appreciated!
> 
> Oh, and please be generous to check out my Tumblr! :3 : Cookieiswuv
> 
> Baiii! :D


End file.
